The Silence of Broken Souls
by WhitmanFrostFiend
Summary: What if Regina had never worked up the courage to kiss Robin? Marian appears, and Regina is wrecked. But she still wants her best friend to be happy. What if Robin's happiness is Regina? Then a stranger comes to town... {OQ slow burn}
1. Ice Cream Can't Fix Everything

**_DISCLAIMER: I claim no ownership over Once Upon a Time, its creative content, or its characters. This story is solely for entertainment purposes. Any liberties taken that diverge from the original series are purely on the basis of this singular fic. For example, the Frozen arc will not be included here. I take my creative license - not for profit._**

 ** _Please READ and REVIEW! I am so appreciative to all readers. You help inspire my writing, and every comment spurs me onward! If you like this, check out my other stories! Now enjoy, and be ready for all the crazy drama!_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ice Cream Can't Fix Everything

* * *

She stared at the sight before her. Roland was half-skipping half-running down the street, turning around to glance at his father once in a while, and eagerly tugging at the hem of Robin's coat. _He's probably begging for ice cream,_ she thought fondly. Regina almost smiled. Almost.

But then Regina glanced at the person who was preventing her from smiling. Marian.

Miss Swan and the pirate had just returned to town after they had foolishly stumbled into Zelena's portal. _Yipee! Lucky for me, they brought me back a souvenir. That woman!_

Regina gazed after Robin – _what could have been_ … She had found herself indulging in a great deal of wistful and regretful thinking over the past two weeks. Two weeks since that fateful night – the night when Marian had showed up at the diner and ended her dreams of being happy and finding love again. Perhaps her problem was masochism?

Those weeks were full of pain and denial for the former Queen. Pain was felt in her body as consistently as the air that filled her lungs and gave her breath. She loved the outlaw desperately and almost welcomed the pain because Robin was the solution to the questions her mind and heart had long held. Then the bittersweet denial always followed the pain. Regina forced herself to deny the pesky feelings of longing that teased and taunted her every second of the day because she knew that her thief was taken. He was already married to a wife whom he loved. After all, he would have "walked through hell to be with _her_ again." Really, if Regina had not allowed denial to accompany the pain, she would have already died of heartbreak. Regina also wore that denial like a self-imposed strait jacket because she knew she could have told Robin what she felt – she could have acted on her feelings – anytime in the last month. Furthermore, she pretended as if the entire missing year had never happened – the year where she served Robin sarcasm and venom instead giving him herself. That blasted year when all he had done was shown her kindness, flirt with her, and try to shelter her from the pain she was suffering at the loss of Henry. She had stupidly hid her _true_ self and instead offered only her masks of ice and fire -her weapons used to distance herself from those that had the potential to hurt her. _What a fool I was! What a wasted opportunity!_

 _I have sunk so low. On top of being a coward, I am pathetic and a stalker. You would think I'd have better ways to spend my time than watching the newly reunited Locksleys and pining after a married man! Get a grip on yourself!_

"Gina!" Roland screeched, as he charged excitedly down the street toward her. Regina anticipated the customary tackle from Roland. She swooped down to lift the young boy onto her hip.

"Gina, Papa and I are going to get ice cream! Rocky Road is the best! Do you remember when we got some together? Can you come with us? Please!"

Marian and Robin were running to catch up with their overeager son. "Now, Roland, what have I told you about running off?"

"Sorry, Papa!" Roland burrowed his head into Regina's neck and then peered shyly at his parents, offering them the most innocent smile, dimples and all. "But I had to, Papa! We can't eat ice cream without Gina. I had to ask her to come! Please, Gina, come with us! You just have to!"

Robin looked sheepish and uncomfortable. He was about to speak up to defuse the situation, either by distracting Roland or by commenting on the Mayor's busy schedule. His wife, however, beat him to the punch.

"It would be our pleasure for you to accompany us. All Roland speaks about is his 'Gina.' I must admit, I was little frightened once I learned of whom he was speaking, but the Savior and Snow have reassured me of how much you have changed. So, I would love to become better acquainted with the woman who has made such an impression on my Roland."

Regina was taken aback. She consciously compelled her jaw to stay in place and her demeanor to remain neutral. Beyond that, she did not know how to respond. She'd been dying for weeks to spend more time with her young friend and the object of her affections. On the other hand, accepting this invitation would be outrageous. Here was a woman she had almost killed! Even worse was the fact that that she would have to pretend she was not bursting with unrequited love and longing that threatened to tear her apart.

"Yes!" She blurted out. _Oh, dear! What was I thinking?!_

"That is wonderful! Let's go eat some ice cream, Roland!" Roland had hopped down from Regina's grasp and was becoming increasingly anxious to eat his favorite treat. Marian firmly took hold of her son's hand before he once again raced off.

The four briskly walked to the local ice cream parlor. In no time, everyone had picked out their ice cream.

"Allow me to pay, milady." Robin whipped out money. Regina had become accustomed to his chivalry but thought better of allowing it. _I absolutely cannot let him do this. If even his presence hurts, letting him do me little acts of kindness will only cause me more pain and maybe even give me more of that stupid hope Snow lives by. It is almost the same as giving him permission to stab my heart and soul. No! I must stop this now before I become even more invested! What am I saying! I have already fallen for my dear friend! I simply have to treat him as I would any other person, minus the hostility._

"Thank you for the offer, but definitely not. I will pay for my own, seeing as I am the unexpected guest. If anything, I should be paying for all of you."

Regina took out her debit card. As she extended her arm to pay, Robin attempted to stop her, brushing her arm in the process. She felt that familiar jolt. _No, no, no! Stop feeling that way! He does not feel the same for you. You need to accept that. Just pay, eat your ice cream, and make small talk._

Little did she know, but Robin had experienced the same electrical charge that shot straight through his body, making his heart feel warm. _What am I feeling? What is this woman doing to me? This woman I call a friend. She is infuriating! She will not even allow me to treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Like a queen. She will always be a queen to me! What am I doing? She is just a friend. Marian is my wife. And they are both standing here!_

He cleared his throat. "No, milady. I will not let you pay for my family. My son's fondness for you has interrupted _your_ day. I insist."

* * *

The ice cream had been finished long ago, but Roland's energy certainly was not. The little boy had enthusiastically bounced from topic to topic, filling in his "bestest friend" with details about his adventures at Storybrooke Elementary, Pongo, and Little John's run-in with an angry wild dog.

"Your Majesty… I mean, Madam Mayor…"

"Regina, if you please."

"Regina, then. I meant to ask you about Roland's monkey. You must tell me the story. Roland loves the toy. I had to wash the monkey when he was at school because he is so attached to it! Roland also insists that we call him 'Knight Roland' because he is your little knight."

Marian was anxious to get this mystery cleared up. The woman herself was a mystery. The legendary Evil Queen was a horror Marian had encountered before. _This_ Regina was another story. Granny had treated her with respect when the Locksleys and Regina had been in the diner at the same time the other morning. None of the townspeople seemed afraid of her – at least not many. Marian had seen a skinny blonde woman – _I think the name was… Tinkerbell?_ – playfully pushing the former queen and even laughing with her. Even the woman's son Henry had been extremely respectful and well-mannered towards Marian, having run into each other outside the school.

"Here is the short version. The Wicked Witch was threatening us when we were in the Enchanted Forest. She sent her vicious flying monkeys after us. When one of them was flying toward us, I turned him into a stuffed monkey."

"Regina's a hero! She saved me! She made Mr. Monkey nice and not mean anymore! And now she's my bestest friend!" Roland beamed and looked adoringly at Regina.

Marian was shocked. The Evil Queen had saved her son?! What shocked her more was the appreciative and reverent gaze Robin was directing at Regina.

"Gina, I miss you and Henry so much. You tell the best stories. Not like Mama and Papa. Also, Henry said I could see his comics. Can I come over soon? Please!" Roland was bouncing in his seat. He turning toward his father expectantly, begging with a pout.

Robin interjected, "Roland, it is very rude to invite yourself to someone else's home."

"Papa, Henry promised. Also, Gina told me she would tell me more stories about her horsey and knights."

Regina could tell both parents were about to shut down the hopeful looking child, so she quickly appeased Roland. "How about tomorrow night? I can make lasagna and chocolate cake. I am sure Henry would be happy to show you the new comics Emma just bought him."

"Regina, you don't have to…"

"It is no trouble at all. Believe me. Henry will be thrilled to see Roland again. I am terrible at the new video game he bought. He has been making everyone that comes to the house try it. I would love to have the Lockleys over to my house. Just so long as you don't steal anything, thief."

Robin and Regina smiled. That comment sent them back to the numerous moments in the Enchanted Forest when they would spar. Robin loved her accusatory moniker turned affectionate nickname.

"I assure you that my husband's days of steal are long behind him."

Marian's concerned statement startled Robin and Regina. It also made Regina aware that she had tucked her hand comfortably into Robin's. Regina discreetly withdrew it, pained to lose the warmth and contact. Robin, too, felt the connection that viscerally faded when she dropped his hand.

"I am aware. It was only jest, Maid Marian. I would be delighted to welcome you officially to town with dinner. I know this is the first time we have spoken since you came to Storybrooke, but I am the Mayor and would be happy to help you get settled. And we could not disappoint Roland and Henry."

The corners of Marian's mouth turned up slowly, as she smiled tentatively at the thought of dinner. She would not give this woman – the Evil Queen – her full smile. This reformed villain seemed pleasant enough, and even gracious, during their talk, but Marian was suspicious. She had been since the second day in town. All this talk of 'Gina' from her son, usually met by silence and fidgeting from her husband, made Marian first curious but then a bit jealous. It did not escape Marian's notice that Robin had spent much of the afternoon gazing at the beautiful Mayor and then quickly looking away. In fact, he had been silent the whole time they were eating ice cream except for when Roland asked him a question. The observant wife also wondered grimly about the way Robin had been caressing Regina's hand.

Regina herself felt ready to self-destruct from all the inner-turmoil – regret, hurt, sadness, confusion, anger, jealousy, and heartbreak. That lot of emotions was simply too much for one person to bear.

"I really must be leaving," she declared, rising hurriedly from the bench. "Thank you for a wonderful time and the ice cream. I shall see you all tomorrow night for dinner. Six o'clock sharp. Don't be late!"

As Regina walked down the street toward her office at City Hall, she mentally kicked herself. _What possessed me to do that? I am, at this moment, drowning in all the pain this afternoon has heaped upon me, and now I have made sure I feel the same way tomorrow night. I guess I can't say I'll be bored tomorrow._


	2. 911, Fairy to the Rescue

Chapter 2: 911, Fairy to the Rescue

* * *

 _It is the next day. Say it ain't so!_

Regina would have laughed at her musical reference – a song Henry had introduced her to recently – if only she could unknot her stomach. The clenching organ was definitely a problem. Perhaps food would make it all better? She knew it wouldn't because she knew the cause was not an empty stomach but rather, a certain archer. An extremely sexy but _married_ archer.

Regina dragged her tired body out of bed, down the hallway and toward the kitchen. She had no energy to whip up breakfast with her incredibly honed culinary skills, so she settled for a pre-made strawberry smoothie. Just as she was about to take a sip…

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

It was really more like _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"REGINA, are you home?! Open your stupid door!"

Mystery solved. The obnoxious pounding on her door came from none other than Tinkerbell. _Pesky fairy! It is much too early for anybody to be awake, much less out and calling on someone else._

"Go away, Tink! Come back in five hours!"

"REGINA! I am going to stand here pounding on this door until you open it!"

Tink was preparing to do a full-body slam against the Mayor's front door, when Regina swept it wide open. Tink was caught off balance and fell through the open doorway.

"You could've warned a fairy! Couldn't you have at least caught me?!" Tink grumbled, still sitting on the entryway floor and rubbing her bruised side.

"No, dear. I am afraid not. I have such a delicate body. Having just awoken, I am especially tender and weak," replied Regina nonchalantly, a bit of sarcasm threaded through her tone.

"Weak? Tender? Yeah right, Miss Madam Mayor Evil Queen Super Witch!" Tink sniggered.

"I take offense to that," Regina bantered playfully, hands on her hips. "But seriously, why are you here at this unholy hour?"

"What am I usually here for?

"To eat my food? I was too tired to make _myself_ breakfast, so you might as well wait for Granny's to open up."

Tink sighed, "No, my silly queen. I am here about your soul mate."

"Who?" Regina feigned ignorance about the man that constantly occupied her thoughts.

"Come on, Regina. Let's not play games. As you said, it's much too early in the morning. Anyway, Robin Hood. I am here about one certain outlaw. Ring any bells? The man you love. Your soul mate. Regina! Work with me here!"

Regina scowled. "Really, Tink? You interrupted my beauty sleep at this godforsaken hour just so you could inquire about the _thief_?!"

"Yes, Regina. Your soul mate's wife came back from the dead! I admit I am curious about your relationship status. But more than that, I wanted to check up on my friend," Tink offered a sympathetic smile.

"Robin and I are NOT in any relationship other than being very good friends. His wife is back from the dead, and I am over the moon for him!"

The sassy fairy shot Regina a disbelieving glance. "Really? Because before Marian came back, you spent every day with that man!"

"I did not!" Regina retorted, a little too quickly.

"Yes. You very much did. You even cancelled a few of our plans for shopping trips and lunches because something had come up. More like… _SOMEONE_. A very specific, special someone." Regina made every attempt to avoid eye contact. When she found that not working, she shot her friend a vicious glare. Tinkerbell grinned broadly.

The blonde pixie was only just starting. "What did you tell me all of those times? Let's see… 'Oh, Henry has a playmate over.' Cough. Roland. Cough. And Robin. 'Roland wanted me to read some stories with him.' Cough. While you made googly eyes at Robin. 'I have to go visit the Merry Men and drop off some decent food for them.' Cough. So you could cuddle up to Robin by the campfire. 'Henry is off to archery lessons with Robin, and I must supervise.' Cough. So you could ogle Robin's chiseled body for an hour. And what about when…"

"Stop right there!" Regina interjected. "You are definitely making half of those up! And _ENOUGH_ of that subtext you're reading into _everything_! Have you been borrowing Snow's trashy romance novels. I swear! That woman!"

"I am _not_ Snow, and you darn well know all of what I said is true! And that was only about one percent of what really happened since you met the dashing Robin Hood!"

"Please! That man is a forest-loving scruffy lawbreaker who feels the need to hang around me. I confess to some harmless flirting… But really! We are basically brother and sister!" Regina knew she was really stretching it with that one.

Tink stole Regina's signature eyebrow raise, the skepticism rolling off of her in waves. "Who do you think you are you fooling?! BROTHER. AND. SISTER. _Brother and sister?!_ " Tink scoffed. "Even Pongo can read the longing glances, light petting, and lovey-dovey tones that spell L-O-V-E loooove! Robin and Regina, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-"

Regina slapped a hand tightly over the over-exuberant fairy's active mouth. Tink squirmed violently. The Mayor shot her friend a stern look of warning and slowly removed her hand.

"I get it. You believe in the whole soul mate thing." Regina sighed. "And yes, we definitely are _not_ brother and sister. At least, I don't look at him like he's my brother. He's… I… well…"

"Not waiting here all day for you to finish that. He's your soul mate. Your true love," remarked Tinkerbell, with an air of wonderment and reverence.

"I was going to say he's…my _thief._ My best friend. I have no clue about love and pixie dust and all of that serious business. I do know I feel more connected to him than anyone else I have _ever_ met in my entire lifetime. He makes me want to tell him things – things I haven't told to anyone. Daniel. Leopold. My mother. I don't feel scared to open up to him, and I never even feel the urge to hide," Regina spoke slowly, her head tilted toward the ceiling but her eyes unfocused and glassy. At the end, she snapped her attention back to Tink with brightness dancing in her expressive, dark orbs.

"Wow! I've never heard you talk like that, Regina. Like I said - soul mate. The heart _and_ the soul know what they want," responded the pixie, casting the wistful brunette a look full of expectation.

"I don't believe he feels the same way." Regina's tone changed from one of hopeful contemplation to disappointment. "I think he views me as a sister, or perhaps I was the nanny to replace Marian while she was gone."

The former queen, usually regal with poise and confidence oozing from her every step and word, appeared so distraught and downcast. Tinkerbell could have wept at the sight. An hour before, she could not have imagined her beloved friend being any worse off than that night years ago at the palace balcony. But here Regina was – lonely, pained, and though she would deny it, utterly heartbroken.

"Regina, stop being so blind! The man is clearly head over heels for you!"

"Whatever," Regina muttered, rolling her eyes and waving dismissively with her hand. "Even if that were the case… _and it is not_ …you forgot something."

"What?"

"Ahem. A certain someone. Another brunette. The mother of a cute little boy. The person Robin grieved over for decades! His wife! MARIAN!"

Regina had just about lost it. Even talking about the oh-so-perfect Maid Marian almost reduced her to tears while also working her anger to a frenzy. She was so angry at the situation and at herself for never having done anything before Marian came to Storybrooke; she wanted to hurl a fireball at the nearest person. Unfortunately, that was the neighborhood's favorite, obnoxious, interfering blonde pixie named Tinkerbell, also known as Regina's best friend. Regina wished the nearest person was Marian. She'd be more than willing to burn the woman to a crisp – if only Robin wouldn't hate her forever for that particular act of murder.

"Rein in that fire, sister! I can see the vindictiveness pooling in your ever darkening eyeballs."

Regina forced herself to withdraw from that damaging headspace. She chuckled, sounding only partially amused but mostly sad.

"Tink! What am I going to do?! I cannot sleep! I cannot even properly run the town as Mayor!"

"Oh, Regina. You really have it bad." Tink gave Regina a pitying look. "Not to worry! The problem will be handled in no time! I'll help you get rid of that Marian!"

Regina gasped and then burst into her truly infectious laugh. It was the first time Tink had seen her depressed friend lighten up all morning.

"Tink! You can't!" Regina laughed even harder. The giggles caught fire, and within seconds, Tink doubled over in laughter.

"Wait, Regina. What are we laughing about?"

"I guess it's not really funny," Regina answered thoughtfully and then burst out into giggles again. Once she reined it back in, she continued, "I really wouldn't mind if you could get Marian out of the picture. But I thought I was supposed to be the villain! Unfortunately, I am supposed to be a 'hero' now. I promised Henry."

"Ohhh. I guess we'll have to be a little more creative. Well… I am sure with pixie dust and our two devious brains we can come up with something. In the meantime, don't give up hope! I know you are not used to expecting happiness or things going your way. But I know Robin secretly loves you."

Tink stopped momentarily, registering Regina's dubious expression. _Will that woman ever learn to follow her heart? Or at least see what is RIGHT in front of her! Sure, the man is in a tricky situation. BUT… there is no denying the way he lights up around her, the way he cannot stop admiring her figure, and the love written across his face when Regina interacts with Roland. What a keeper! If only Regina would stop sitting on her hands and quashing her heart!_

"Anyway… Yes! Robin does love you, you stubborn queen! Believe me. Don't believe me. Even if you choose not to listen to me, I will not give up on trying to get you that happy ending you deserve. Just know that without your cooperation, it will make it a lot harder for me! Give yourself a chance. Follow your heart and see where it leads you. You don't have to bust up the guy's marriage or anything. You can take it slow – but for goodness sake, do something! Maybe you could start by stop ignoring Robin. Pick back up with your little coffee dates and letting Roland come over to play with Henry. You could even work up to an honest conversation with Robin about your feelings."

"Tink! I am NOT going to talk to Robin about my feelings!" Regina exclaimed vehemently. "I don't even have a clue myself as to what those are…"

"I guess maybe a bit too much? Well then, backtrack to the reconnecting with him."

Regina nodded her head. "I guess I could do that."

"I know you're already basically stalking him," Tink teased laughingly.

"I am not!"

The fairy ignored her flustered queen. "While you're stalking him, go up to him. Get some one-on-one time. Even with a wife, Robin can't object if his 'friend' wants to 'catch up'." Tink winked at Regina.

"Actually, I already invited the Locksleys to dinner tonight," stated Regina, matter-of-factly.

"The Locksleys?! As in _ALL_ of them?! _Marian?!_ _TONIGHT?!_ "

"I know. I know." Regina pressed her fingers to her aching temples, rubbing as if the motion and pressure would suddenly relieve her of her emotional strain and anxiety. "I don't know what I was thinking! My center of gravity has been completely thrown off since Miss Swan dragged Marian out of the past and into our little town. When I see Robin, I start feeling idiotically excited, as well as getting the urge to cry and throw up. How am I going to get through tonight, Tink?!"

Regina started pacing back and forth and back and forth. Tinkerbell started getting the urge to throw up. _I usually NEVER get dizzy because I am so used to flying!_

"I command you to stop pacing!" Regina glared at the pixie for invoking the word 'command' on a queen but obeyed anyway and came to a halt. "Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine because I'll be there."

"When did I invite you?" Regina raised an eyebrow, tossing Tink a look of condescension.

"Oh, Regina. How little you think of me! I am your best friend. I can read your brain. You never invited me, and in two seconds, you'll probably tell me not to come. But I know you. You just freaked out and will probably continue to do so for the rest of the day. So I'll make it a little easier on you and be your backup tonight. Think of me as your wingman. Except you're the only one on the hunting ground tonight. Marian isn't exactly my type, and Henry is a bit young."

" _A bit_?" Regina scoffed. "Try for NEVER IN YOUR LIFE! I rest my case. And as much as I hate to admit it…" Regina shook her head and huffed. "Thank you, Tink."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you. Could you repeat please?" The petite blonde cupped her ear in an exaggerated manner.

"You heard it, you pompous sprite!" The former queen became only further visibly annoyed – but secretly amused – when Tink responded to her feigned annoyance with a smirk.

"Not even going to list all the ways that fairies differ from sprites – even though I know that you'd just _love_ to here my encyclopedic knowledge on the subject," joked Tink. She took a minute to glance at the stove clock. "Whoops! I have to run! I promised Hook I would help him pick a birthday present for Emma. I'll come around at seven tonight, okay?"

"Are you kidding?! The Locksleys are supposed to arrive at six! You will definitely be here at five. Sharp. I mean it. You _cannot_ be late tonight. I need you!"

"Fine. I'll see you later…Queenie."

Tink raced out the door before she could get chewed out for using nickname that she knew provoked Regina's ire. "BYE!" She yelled, slamming the door.


	3. Panic in the Closet

Chapter 3: Panic in the Closet

* * *

Tink had returned from her birthday shopping excursion with Hook an hour ago. Her busy morning had more than worn her out. Her body urged her to let off some steam and clear her head, so she went for a run. Being a fairy who was able to fly was wonderful and relaxing, but after the day she had – one that was only halfway over and to be continued with a high-tension dinner – she needed to feel her feet slapping the hard pavement and the physical exertion on her taut muscles.

 _That stupid pirate and his infatuation over the Savior! I just can't even… Urgh! I mean, I can understand him falling all over a beautiful woman. What I can't understand is why it was so hard to pick the woman a present!_ The captain who rarely changed his clothes and still slept in a bunk in one of his ship's cabins – smaller than Regina's guest bathroom – had prolonged their 'quick stop to buy Swan a trinket' into an indecisive five-hour-long tour of all the shops in the next town over. _Of course, he just had to ask my opinion of every single thing he picked up, meaning every tangible object in sight! For goodness sake! Emma Swan is about as picky and high maintenance as the pirate, which equals not at all. She wears jeans and a white wife beater daily and changes out the button-down or the jacket. She gets as excited as a kid in a candy store every time she eats her daily bear claw. If that's not the mind of a simple, easy-to-please person, I don't know what is!_

Tink's mind continued circling the root of her annoyance – Killian Jones – until she had traveled her usual running circuit at least three times. The vivacious pixie would have been caught in her abysmal thoughts and mindless exercise for much longer, but the ring of her cellular device graciously interrupted her mechanical actions.

"Hello? Regina? What's wrong?"

"I am so relieved I caught you! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Um…" Tink pulled the phone away from her ear and checked the time. "Four."

"Yes. It is four o'clock in the afternoon. The Locksleys arrive in two hours. You are not here. I am _NOWHERE_ near prepared for tonight!"

The volume of Regina's voice had steadily escalated to a yell during her last set of panicked statements. All Tink wanted to do was go home, shower, and turn in for a nice long nap. Being the faithful friend that she was, she opted for reassuring the uncharacteristically panicked mayor by unselfishly offering her services.

"Calm it down, Gina. I'll be right over. We've got this under control."

Regina audibly exhaled. "You're a lifesaver, Tink! Don't let anyone else know I actually told you that. But thank you! Oh, and…" She stalled.

The sweaty fairy was starting to feel itchy in her damp clothes. As much as she cared for her friend, her discomfort was overriding her patience.

"Regina, anytime in the next century would be fine. I love you to death, but you already want me to get over there ASAP. I can't do that if you won't tell me what else you need. The daylight hours are burning!"

"R-right," stuttered Regina, sounding unusually shy and ungrounded. "Could you help me pick out an outfit when you arrive. For the life of me, I cannot decide. Nothing seems right!"

Regina huffed in frustration, and Tink snickered.

"Of course I'll help you, Gina. I'm not a pixie for nothing! You don't think the average seamstress could make the complicated dress we wear, do you? Just the fact that those dresses automatically change without shredding when we shift between human and fairy shows skill!"

"Thank you, Tink, for such an enlightening tidbit on a fairy's wardrobe. I'll see you in ten." _Click._ Regina had ended the call.

 _Ten? Good luck with that, sister. I am NOT passing up a shower and change of clothes._

* * *

Tink rang the doorbell at the Mills manor. No answer. She wasn't about to wait around outside like a loitering salesman, so she tried the door. It was unlocked.

Proceeding slowly while scanning the house for her friend, Tink made her way through the foyer. She checked the kitchen and the study, finding no one. She then climbed the colossal staircase and headed to the upstairs master suite.

Bingo! Inside her queen-sized domain, Regina was frantically pacing and wringing her hands. Although her hair was coiffed to perfection as usual and her makeup expertly applied, all color had departed from Regina's face, lending her a ghostly, sickly pallor. She suddenly discontinued her nervous treading and whirled around to face Tink.

"Finally! I almost started to think you left me stranded. You do know you've kept me waiting for a half hour when I specifically told you ten minutes? No matter. What have you brought with you?" Regina suspiciously eyed the bundle of dresses weighing down the petite blonde.

"I brought over my arsenal of knockout dresses in case we can't find the right thing in your stuffy closet," Tink uttered dispassionately. The large selection she had brought was becoming rather heavy, so she unloaded the frocks onto the bed with an ungraceful _plop_.

"Let's get started!"

Tink could honestly say this mission of finding the perfect outfit was almost as aggravating as aiding Hook in his search for the perfect gift. The only reason her afternoon trumped her morning fell to her opportunity to witness a pouty Regina and see the usually in command, imperious brunette forced to play dress-up doll.

The whole ordeal took much too long. Tink and Regina could not agree on any single outfit. In the beginning, Tink spent close to twenty minutes having to talk Regina out of choosing a pantsuit. " _We're trying to remind Robin of what he's missing by choosing to stay with Marian. Dressing up like you are going to a business meeting is not going to stop him in his tracks. How about a dress?"_ So they moved on to the dresses. The selection was limited to more business attire and a couple of little black dresses.

"None of these will work. You need to make a statement with your dress. Something that says, 'I am ready and waiting. Come and get me.' How about we try some of the dresses I brought? We're running out of time. We need to pick something. And we need to do it soon."

Tink rushed out of the en suite and into the main bedroom to gather up the remaining dress options.

Fatigued and anxious, Regina quelled the desire to mute Tink and her unsolicited attempts at matchmaking and be done with this ill-conceived nightmare of a dinner. "I am going to say this once. I am not looking to exhibit to Robin that I am a desperate, lonely, and available woman – especially not with his wife beside him! That being said, you're right. We _are_ running out of time. In thirty minutes, they will be here. So shut up, unzip me, and hopefully we can agree on one of your dresses."

The first dress was a strapless cocktail dress in a beautiful emerald green – Tink's favorite color. Though beautifully hand-stitched and eye-catching, the gown showed off a particular shade of green that unfortunately did not complement Regina's complexion. The next selection was a stunningly simple navy blue wrap dress. The pixie – growing antsier by the second and ready to pick something and move on – thought the navy dress would be perfect. Regina did not agree. While the wrap dress would have left an indelible impression on her dinner companions, Regina felt uncomfortable with just _how_ well it 'enhanced' certain attributes. Tink's athletic figure looked elegantly caressed and even a bit subtly austere in the dark blue, while Regina's more voluptuous build left no room for subtlety, especially with the plunging neckline.

"Hopefully, third time's a charm," Tink breathed out in exasperation. She could not believe Regina had turned down the last garment – an ideal choice in the pixie's opinion.

"This one actually looks respectable," Regina judged, noting her approval of the high-necked red dress Tink held up.

The fairy bit back the laugh threatening to spill from her closed lips, as she knew what was about to come.

"Tink! I cannot believe this! I am definitely _NOT_ wearing this!"

Now wearing the extremely tight dress, Regina stood in front of her floor-length mirror, turning this way and that to evaluate her appearance. Although the red number certainly hugged her sensuous curves in a flattering manner, she found that the dress was not as conservative as she had initially believed it to be, discovering how it nearly left her entire back exposed, save three small silver chains elegantly draping across her upper back and holding together the top of the dress.

"Whoa there, lady in red! You look great! Hot, even!" Tink gave a gleeful clap of her hands and wolf whistled. "Ruby would be proud. Wait! Let me send a picture!"

Regina glared at her friend derisively, huffing and puffing and tapping her foot in an annoyed manner. "Get on with taking your dumb picture. I am sure I couldn't stop you even if I tried."

Tink quickly snapped two photos – a front and a back shot – and texted them to Ruby.

 _DING!_ The wolf responded almost immediately.

"Ruby says, and I quote, 'Looking sexy and ready to kill. I approve.'" Tink informed with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ going for 'sexy'. This is a family dinner. Roland will be there –not to mention Henry. I do not want to scar my son for life! Plus, you know Ruby. She loves anything in the color red and any article of clothing even hinting at risqué!"

"Risqué? Seriously, Reg. Every piece of your wardrobe when you were the Evil Queen exposed far more skin than this dress!" Tink was becoming increasingly irritated. _Since when is Regina a conservative dresser? Even her mayoral business outfits are tight and beguiling! Where is this insecurity coming from?_

"The fact that you even mentioned the Evil Queen and how she dressed in the same sentence as this dress just proves to me how much of a mistake _this_ particular dress would be!" Regina threw her hands into the air and walked back into her closet.

"Come back here!" Tink grabbed her brunette companion's lower right arm and dragged her back to the mirror. "Look at yourself. _This_ …" Tink gestured up and down, highlighting how the dress fit Regina's body like a glove. "This is the right one. It's no tighter than your Mayor outfits, and the skin that does show – your back – is not in a particularly scandalous area. Just wear it! When you open the door looking like a goddess, Robin will kick himself that he hasn't already divorced his boring, ugly wife!"

"A goddess? Hardly, dear." Regina scoffed. "As to Marian…no comment. But I still say no."

"Come on! I made totally valid points. This dress is the best thing you've tried on in the last hour. I guess you could tone down the red… I know! Make it light gray. It's not a flashy color, but it looks positively delicious on you. Your thief could not stop staring at you that day you vanquished the snow monster – you know, you were wearing that light grey dress and jacket with the thigh-high slit. Use your magic to change the color. I'm sure Henry wouldn't mind. You've used magic to do a ton of good since the Curse was broken. Besides, this counts as a good deed worthy of using magic, since you looking good for this dinner can only increase your chances at a happy ending with your Robin."

"Fine."

Regina magicked away the trashy red and replaced it with a softer dove gray.

Turning to Tink, she stated firmly, "Now get out. I appreciate your aid in dress selection. But now, I must slip into my 'battle armor' and check on the food. You too must quickly get ready. You are free to use the guest room to change. I trust you can see yourself there."

With a nod, the blonde exited the queen's chambers and headed to prepare for the evening.


	4. Meddlesome Blondes

Chapter 4: Meddlesome Blondes

* * *

Henry was so excited! Operation Great Lie was a go!

For the past two weeks, his mom had been distracted. He would visit her at her office and find her staring listlessly at the wall and not working. She would watch a movie and respond to nothing during the entire film – no laughs, tears, or comments. She'd forget about meals; when he reminded her, she'd take him to Granny's or make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Something was definitely wrong with Regina Mills.

Henry wasn't a stupid little boy. He was smart. And he was the son of Regina Mills. Using his deductive reasoning, Henry quickly matched his mother's period of forgetfulness up with the arrival of Maid Marian to Storybrooke. Bingo! Robin Hood.

The Truest Believer remembered the weeks before Marian had come to town. His mom had been brighter, happier, and more energetic than he had ever seen her. She was vibrant. She was alive. He remembered how she would tag along with him to archery lessons. She would greet Roland with glee when she picked up him from school. She would spend many lunches deep in conversation with the famous noble-hearted thief. His mom had lost the light in her eyes when the wife of Robin Hood had come to town.

All of Henry's memories and analysis led him to conclude that he needed to commence a new operation. Operation Great Lie.

Three days ago, Henry had spent the day with the Charmings. When he had arrived back at the loft after school, Snow had been watching an old black and white Bette Davis film – The Great Lie. The movie had been about woman A, who was deeply in love with a man that had unfortunately married woman B. Even though the man loved woman A, he had a child with woman B. Eventually, he went back to woman A.

Henry didn't really like the film or even fully understand what was so appealing about it that it had made Snow cry. What he did know was that his mom was woman A. Marian was woman B. Robin was the man. He needed Robin to pick his mom. And presto! The Truest Believer set his latest operation into motion, believing with all his heart that Robin Locksley would follow his heart, overcome the obstacles, and choose the love of his life Regina Mills.

Upon Henry's conclusion that he just _had_ to play matchmaker, he began searching his storybook for more answers about the histories of Robin Hood and his mom. After he had scoured the book four times, he stumbled upon the jackpot on his fifth try. As if it had appeared by magic, a lone, disconnected page sat in the back of his book. The page was an illustration of his mom and Robin kissing. His initial thoughts were, _Yuck! Gross! I don't wanna see that ever again!_ But then the smart young man approached the situation thoughtfully. _I need to know more._

 _Where do I go to find more?_ Henry had seen his mother slowly warming up to a pushy blonde pixie ever since the gang had returned from the Enchanted Forest. Tinkerbell had brought out a silly, flippant side in his mother that he had rarely seen before. Sometimes, Henry even witnessed giggles or the occasional hushed, important-looking conversation. If anyone could tell him more about his mom's past, it was Green.

Enter Tinkerbell. On one of Emma's days with Henry, he had run over to the Jolly Roger after school. Emma was busy with her Sheriff duties, so she wouldn't miss him for a half hour. Sure enough, Tink was there. When she wasn't at the convent bickering with Blue or at the mansion, Tink was sure to be on the pirate ship with her favorite pirate. Henry unloaded his thoughts and hopes on the boisterous fairy, only to be met with much excitement and scheming.

Since that afternoon summit, the two had been thick as thieves. Their text conversation was an ongoing stream of subject research, ideas, jokes, and even _Parent Trap_ references in their quest to push Regina toward her secret crush.

Henry lay on his bed writing furiously. His math worksheet sat out in front of him – off to the side. His Operation Great Lie composition book was taking the brunt of his abusive scribbling and never-ending thoughts.

 _DING!_

Henry picked up his cell phone. He had just received a new text message. From Tinkerbell.

"I'm calling you now," it read.

His "Little Talks" ringtone sounded off.

"Hey, Tink! Guess what I was working on! I… What? They're coming over?! TONIGHT! I think we should…"

* * *

The countdown was on.

Regina dashed around the house like a woman possessed. _The food isn't ready. I don't have my dress on yet. Henry is nowhere to be seen. And the Locksleys will be here in less than ten minutes!_

She decided to check on her son first.

"Henry!"

Regina reached the second story landing and rounded the bend in the hallway. She was just about to knock on Henry's closed bedroom door, when she heard sounds a voice speaking from within.

"Tink, hurry up! Mom's gonna flip if you don't get here soon!"

Regina chuckled at her son's demanding tone. Usually, the strict mayor would reprimand Henry if he addressed an adult in such a disrespectful manner. Under the stressful circumstances of the evening, however, the nervous brunette was ready to flog the childlike pixie herself if the blonde dared to arrive late. Regina's amusement quickly ended when Henry spoke again.

"You have to stick with the plan, Tink. You can't be too crazy, or Mom will find out… No. I know… But the operation is going to be hard with _her_ here. We can't just-"

Regina chose that moment to step into her son's room. She had heard that little bit of her son's phone conversation and was equally suspicious and curious.

"Tink, mom's here. I gotta call you back. Bye." Henry ended the call and threw his phone at the end of the bed.

"Hey, mom."

The devious boy did his best to wipe his mind of Operation Great Lie and focus on presenting an innocent expression. He smiled with as much brightness as he could muster.

"Henry. What were you talking to Tinkerbell about? What operation?"

"Tinkerbell called to talk about… umm... I… uh… Blue. The nuns are… you know, always helping at the hospital. Some lady needs to have an operation… ehrm… on her hip, and she is really crabby. She's scared, so Tink thought I might visit her to cheer her up and convince her to go ahead with the surgery with my boyish charm."

Regina eyed her son skeptically. The rushed and stuttered speech did not convince her of truthfulness – at all!

"Surely you can come up with a more plausible story than that. The nuns and a medical operation, Henry? Really? Now what is this new operation you have started? Operation Panda? Walrus? Seahorse? And who is it interfering with this time? Hmm?"

His mother was staring down Henry with such determination and slight threatening. Henry was about to answer, most likely with another lie or brush-off…

 _DING DONG!_ The door bell rang.

Regina turned to exit the room, but not before she shot Henry a stern look that said, _This conversation is far from over, mister._

The mayor hastily retreated from her son's bedside and descended the stairs to greet her callers. She swung open the door to reveal the Locksley clan.

"I'm so pleased that you're here! Please, come in," greeted Regina, beckoning the family to enter.

Robin ushered his wife in with his hand pressed gently upon her lower back. Roland shot past the adults and into the foyer.

"Henry! HEEEEEEENRY!"

"Honey," Regina addressed Roland, crouching down beside him. "Henry is in his room waiting for you. I'm sure he'd love for you to join him. You boys can play until dinner is ready in about twenty minutes."

As soon as Regina finished speaking, the small boy darted up the stairs on his path toward Henry.

Having taken in the impressive initial view of the interior of the mansion, Marian remarked, "Thank you so much for inviting us. Your home is beautiful. Wouldn't you agree, Robin?"

"Huh?"

Robin was stuck in a stupor. His brain had turned into a pile of mush as soon as the door had opened to reveal Regina. When his eyes caught sight of the mayor in her tight gray dress, all prior thoughts flew from his mind. Then she turned. When she pivoted and crouched to talk to Roland, the only thing in sight was a tantalizing view of her fully exposed back. How he was tempted to reach out and touch the expanse of smooth flesh!

"The home, Robin. It's magnificent."

"Oh. Uh… Yes. Truly stunning."

The mesmerized archer finally remembered to breathe. Even while realizing his wife was speaking, Robin kept his eyes glued to Regina's form, as his response complimented not the mansion but its stunning owner.

Neither woman was oblivious to Robin's blatant perusal of Regina's body. Marian's feelings on the subject were on display with her flaming cheeks, partially a sign of her anger but more as proof of her intense discomfort and humiliation. The temptress herself was internally disconcerted by the situation. She would have loved the attention had it not been for the fact that his _wife_ was there. As it was, she felt sorry for the disregarded other woman.

Regina, ever the professional mayor and perfect hostess, neutralized her facial features and attempted to move on from the awkwardness toward a hopefully pleasant evening. Clearing her throat, she said, "Please. Won't you both join me in the study? Dinner will not be ready for a short while, but perhaps we can talk while we have some cider."

The Locksleys followed their hostess into the mayor's personal study. The room was at once intimidating – with its looming oak bookcases and rigid antique chairs – and intimate.

 _Just like the woman,_ Robin thought. _Regina can be so bloody frustrating. She is both the larger-than-life queen and mayor – so fiery but mysterious and aloof. And then she is just Regina. She tries to distance herself, but her big heart always shines through. Why must I have such a wonderful best friend who is both incredibly alluring and gorgeous, as well as deep and captivating?!_

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Regina made her way over to the drink cart and poured her special cider from the crystal decanter sitting there. "Would you care for a drink?"

Both Robin and Marian accepted the glasses proffered and sat quietly sipping the beverage.

"Regina, this is really quite good!" Marian smiled, complimenting the homemade treat.

"Why, thank you. I do pride myself on the cider. I make it myself from the fruit of my apple tree. It is the one thing I have left of my youth. I have tended to that tree my entire life. My father…he…well, it reminds me of him." Regina stared off into space and wistfully thought of her father.

Robin almost did a double take. _Never in our time together has she ever so willingly mentioned her past!_

"It truly tastes wonderful. I am glad that I have had the chance to taste Your Majesty's drink of choice. And I am sure your father would be proud that you still take such care of your tree."

Regina snapped out of her fog. _I am sure my father is not proud. How could he be proud of me? Me. The Evil Queen! One tree and a batch of cider cannot possibly figure into the equation that also involved hundreds – possibly thousands – of lives that have been taken at my hand! And how dare she be so nice to me! She is supposed to hate me! I desire her husband! My best friend! A married man! The same man who was, only moments ago, indiscreetly checking me out right in front of her very eyes! This is an utter nightmare!_

"Marian, you really must be careful. The Queen is quite a crafty one, and the cider has very powerful magical properties," Robin informed his wife smugly with faux concern.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Only an outlaw, who has drunk a whole glass of said dangerous beverage, would say that."

"'Outlaw', huh? And you're also implying I'm a liar! I thought I was ' _Thief'_! _"_

"Cannot a man such as yourself be many things? You shortchange yourself… _Thief."_

"Aww, Your Majesty. I do not shortchange myself. I was just waiting to hear you list all the qualities you fancy about me," replied Robin, smirking all the while.

"Fancy! I assure you that traits such as lying are not what I fancy about you!" Regina retorted, allowing herself a small grin.

"You admit you do fancy me! Pray tell. What are those traits that make me so likable?" Robin's ever expanding grin drew Regina in, both challenging her in an irritating manner and endearing her.

"Hmm… let me think… I never did care for your entitlement. How many Black Guards did you cut down? Also, you targeted my coffers all too often! I certainly don't fancy your vanity. Nor do I hold any fondness for how you smell like forest." _I must admit I loved to be challenged by the infamous bandit who foiled my bumbling knights. Your conviction in your beliefs is awe-inspiring. And I really do love your masculine forest scent._

"The lady doth protest too much! I am quite pleasantly surprised that you noticed my wonderful odor!" Robin chuckled.

"I most certainly did not say that it is pleasant!" Regina sniffed as if indignant. "I am afraid I am having a bit of trouble coming up with your good qualities."

"Well, milady, I am quite sad that you refuse to admit to our friendship and name my finer points, as I could name quite a few things I fancy about you."

Both the queen and the archer smiled at their familiar repartee. Marian, on the other hand, was fuming. Her puzzlement was quickly shifting from awkwardness and confusion to feeling jilted, as the two 'friends' carried on with their banter that dipped heavily into flirtation.

 _DING DONG!_

 _DING DONG!_

"REGINA!"

 _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"REGIIIIINAAAAAA!"

The mayor turned to her two guests. "Please excuse me. I must tend to the rather persistent pest banging at my door."

She strode out of the room quickly and toward the front door. Assuming a power stance, Regina flung open the door.

Skipping formal greetings and exuding exasperation… "Whatever is the problem, Miss Swan?"

The blonde before her swayed nervously, looking down at the ground sheepishly. "Sorry for bothering you. I… umm… I brought Henry's backpack. He'll need his textbooks."

Regina grabbed the heavy knapsack from Emma's arms and set it beside the door. "Thank you, Miss Swan. I'll see that Henry gets it. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have guests. Good evening."

Just as the imperious brunette was closing the door, Emma stopped her and stepped inside.

"Wait! I really need to talk to you."

Regina sighed. "Now is really not a good time. Couldn't we speak tomorrow?"

"No. Please, Regina," Emma pleaded.

"Fine. What is it, Miss Swan?"

"I haven't seen you for a while now. You're probably avoiding me. I mean… I don't know that you are, but I wouldn't blame you. For avoiding me, that is. I know what I did was wrong. I went back to the past. I didn't know what I was doing! I was stuck in a foreign realm and trying to stay alive, for crying out loud. Sorry. I got off track. Anyway, I need to apologize. I still know that what I did was ultimately the right thing. I can't be sorry for saving a life! _But_ I already said that. Umm… I am _so_ sorry for not being more thoughtful. I can't say I would change the outcome or my reasoning. But I am sorry for not thinking through the repercussions. There. I'm done."

Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked up hopefully for an acceptance of her apology, but she found only the mayor's chilling stare.

"So what you're trying to tell me is 'Sorry but not sorry'?" Regina asked disgustedly, even using over-exaggerated air quotations. "Do you want me to welcome you back to Storybrooke with open arms and welcome you into my home like we are some sort of friends? All because you said you're sorry for whatever repercussions came about?! But you're NOT sorry for what happened! You're asking for my supposed forgiveness so you can clear the air. So that you can assuage your guilt."

"No! I mean… Yes. No. I guess… sorta? When you say it like that, I feel like a real jerk." Emma rubbed the back of her head. _Boy, does that woman know how to cut a person to shreds with her words! I need to make this right and do it fast!_

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Regina directed a pointed glare at the blonde sheriff.

"Listen, Regina. What I mean to say is that I am sorry – to you. I know this may not come across as much, since I admittedly said I wouldn't change what I did in saving Marian's life. But I am begging that _you_ forgive me. Before I got sucked into that time travel portal, we were building something. We were able to be in the same room together without fighting – at least, most of the time. We've worked out a peaceful arrangement with Henry. You were teaching me magic. I thought we were becoming friends. I know that when I brought Marian back that all changed. I know that _that_ – that I – changed a lot for you. We had a somewhat friendship before. And I guess I screwed that up. I'd still like that, but I understand if we can't have anything anymore. Please, can't we at least agree to try for Henry's sake? You have to understand where I was coming from!" Emma ended her spiel breathlessly and waited for an answer to her pleas.

"Emma, I really must return to my dinner guests. I understand what you're saying. I can't talk about this right now. Perhaps we can continue at a later date."

"No! Please hear me! I really value the friendship we had. I hate what I did to you!" The Sheriff's eyes were almost teary. Her arms were outstretched toward Regina. Her posture hunched over penitently.

"And just _what_ do you think you did to me, Miss Swan?" Regina growled. The defensive lioness had come out of her cage. She was not willing to let herself be made a victim by the Savior.

"Regina, I am so forever sorry for how my rescue mission screwed up your happiness! I know that you and Robin were in a relationship - or on the brink? Mom told me how much time you spent with him while I was away. And from what she's told me, I think he really cares for you. You care for him, too. Or maybe even more… Maybe you love him. I don't think he's going to throw you away just because his wife came back. Couldn't you talk to him? I could talk to him. I-"

"Enough!" The increasingly angered brunette cut off the babbling younger woman. "You are completely wrong and out of line. I am fine. I don't need your half apologies. I certainly _DO NOT_ need you reading into my personal life! Furthermore, you will _not_ be speaking to _ANYONE_ on my behalf! Are we clear? Has your mother been training you in the hope and self-righteousness departments? As I said, Miss Swan, I am fine. I do not care for your justifications, nor do I desire your brand of friendship. I will not retaliate and come after you if only for Henry. We will speak when it concerns Henry, but that is all. Good day!"

With that, the mayor slammed the door shut and turned to walk away. She did not even care to notice the speechless Savior she had left in her wake.

"Mom! Is dinner ready?!" Henry bounded down the stairs with Roland at his heels.

 _Dinner? Oh! Dinner! I cannot believe I got so sidetracked by Miss Swan and her morally stilted attempt at an apology! I hope I didn't burn the lasagna!_

"It should be ready now. Let me go check. How about you and Roland go wash your hands and then come down to the dining room for supper?"

Regina watched as her son and Roland happily scampered to the restroom to wash up. _Roland!_ The fleeting glimpse of the smaller boy triggered her thoughts to turn toward the boy's parents. _Robin! The Savior and her big mouth! But they couldn't have heard! Could they?_

Regina headed to the kitchen to check on the dinner.

* * *

Unfortunately, the ever-impatient Madame Mayor had left the door to the study wide open when she had made her way to greet Miss Swan. That open door had left any conversation between Regina and Emma as fair game for hearing ears in the not-so-far-away room.

Marian was frozen in her seat. _Can what the Savior said be true? Did my Robin CARE for the Evil Queen? From what the Savior said, it sounded as if there could've been more. No wonder Roland speaks of the Queen day and night! This is why Robin could not stop surveying the woman's backside for far too long! Why his looks hold so much reverence and kindness! Why he speaks with so much familiarity and coquetry! How could I not have figured this out sooner? What am I saying?! How could Robin have let that woman near my son?! HOW. COULD. HE?_

Robin Locksley had certainly heard what was said in the foyer. He sat immobile but with the internal energy that made him feel as if he was ready to combust. _Emma Swan implied that I am Regina's happiness. She said we cared for each other. Maybe more? Snow White sees the same. What does this mean? I do care for Regina. We are friends. She is like my sister. No. Not exactly. But I do care for her. I wish she'd talk to me. I wish I knew how she felt. I wish I could hold her. I wish… No. We are friends. Good friends. Regina knows that. She feels the same. What did she say? Yes. She told Emma that she was wrong. Wrong about us. I have to let these curiosities go. We will have a nice dinner together. Friends. Just friends._

* * *

Regina pulled the lasagna out of the oven. It looked scrumptious – cooked to perfection with mild golden brown baked pasta with her secret sauce layered evenly on top. The asparagus, garlic bread, and mixed fruit had already been set out. _Now, I just have to grab the salad and…_

Pounding at the door once again echoed through the house.

"What now?" Regina grumbled.

" _WHAT_ must you say _now_ , Miss Swan?!"

The blonde sheriff was indeed standing on the porch. So was another blonde – Tink.

"What have I missed?" The pixie grinned.


	5. Dinner Down in Flames

Chapter 5: Dinner Down in Flames

* * *

Regina would have liked to have thought that she had endured far more awkward situations than this – childhood meals when she suffered her mother's wrath, dinners at the White Palace where she was ignored by Leopold, or even the silent, solitary suppers during the pre-Henry years of the Curse. After running down the list of other options, the long-suffering hostess concluded that no dinner before tonight had ever been so uncomfortable.

One lovesick former baddy. Her scheming son. Her son's scheming partner of a pixie. An emotionally torn archer. His confused and slightly jealous wife. Their innocent son. Lastly, one blonde party-crasher with a loud mouth. The motley crew sat around the grand dining room table. Furtive glances and strained conversations were the only semblance of communication that prevailed.

Regina wanted to be around her thief but could not openly show him affection. She wanted to reach out to Marian in an official mayoral and personally apologetic capacity. She always loved spending time with Roland. The revelation that Miss Swan's careless actions had once again landed her in trouble, however, knocked the wind out of her sails. If no one else would speak or make this party lively, then why should she?

Emma broke the silence that had settled over the group. "What's the big dinner for, anyway? You've never been one for too many guests, Regina."

"Very becoming of you, Savior. Please! I insist that you continue to invade my personal space, sit at the table of a dinner party to which you were _not_ invited, and behave like a sow at its trough. Even Henry knows not to speak whilst eating!" Regina's customary snarkiness rose to a whole new level.

Emma gulped, quickly swallowing her mouthful of lasagna. "The lasagna is good, by the way. But I may have to take that back since Madame Mayor Snarky has reemerged. But seriously, what's the deal with the special dinner? And your special guests?" Emma indecorously jerked her head toward the married couple.

"I simply wanted to have over a few friends." Regina sipped her water calmly.

"Friends?!"

Emma almost choked at the mention of Regina with friends. Madame Mayor was certainly not a regular rave-thrower or even teatime companion. Something was definitely fishy about this get-together.

"Me. I am her friend. Regina never needs an excuse to invite over her best friend in the whole world!" Tink exclaimed with childish enthusiasm.

 _Thank you, Tink. You could not have picked a better moment to interrupt and dismantle Miss Swan's disgusting tries at inserting herself in places where she is NOT wanted. Carry on!_

Tink did carry on. Knowing the mayor was all ulcers and anger, the pixie attempted to redirect focus away from Regina and move the conversation along to areas that she could control. "Marian, we haven't really had the chance to speak. What were your initial impressions of this world? How do you like it so far?"

"I was rather frightened when The Savior whisked me away to this new land of yours. I had not even been in the villages or at court since I was very young – before I married my Robin." She gazed fondly at her husband. "To be freed from the sentence of impending death and to be brought to a strange village full of modern convenience… I am still rather shaken. Robin showed me how to use the… What is it called? The _shower_? Robin taught me the luxuries of a shower last night…"

Marian giggled. Robin barked with laughter.

Regina was sickened. _I thought it was MAID Marian. Please keep any PERSONAL memories within the confines of your fat head!_

"Robin turned on the shower-"

Robin cut in. "She jumped. My Marian, who has faced down the Sheriff of Nottingham and many a ruffian with the best of my Merry Men, was absolutely petrified. She hopped right into my arms!"

Marian punched her jolly spouse in the arm. "OUCH!" He yelped.

"You deserved it! I was only a little fearful. I spent my entire life bathing in the stillness of streams and lakes, and there he went springing live water on me! I cannot believe one can have a waterfall at one's beck and call at all hours of the day with which to wash!"

"There are many things about this world that come as beautiful surprises, Maid Marian. Also, be rest assured that I myself had a fearful encounter or two when I first became accustomed to modern appliances and technology." Regina offered her rival a gentle smile.

"I would have paid to have seen that!" Emma snickered.

"Me, as well! Fortunately, I did get the chance to see Robin's introduction to Storybrooke. Do you remember the microwave debacle?" The mischievous pixie turned her attention to the sole male adult at the table.

"What happened? I would love to hear this tale!" Marian asked curiously.

"Don't you dare!" Robin warned. He groaned, knowing that the green fairy would let nothing stand in her way of a good prank or tease.

"You would love to hear this tale, Marian, and I am more than willing to share it. I came over in the morning to have breakfast with these two," Tink started, pointing to Regina and Robin. "Your lazy husband was still snoring on the couch. Our lovely queen, being the early riser that she is, was already in the kitchen cooking. The stove's timer sounded. The beeping startled Robin awake. He sprang off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. When he detected where the noise was coming from, he grabbed a wooden spoon and charged at the oven. 'I'll save you from that demon, milady!' Robin yelled." At this point in the recounting, Tink doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Did Daddy hit the evil stove?" Roland, formerly bored by the adult conversation, was fascinated with the story about his father. His young mind was intently trying to grasp the foreshadowed humor the fairy was projecting.

"Indeed I did, Roland. I never let anyone get hurt on my watch! In the future, though, I will avoid the _evil_ stove." Robin sighed and gave a wry chuckle.

"Poor Robin, the impulsive fool that he is, did not think to take in the situation. The stove is, after all, an inanimate and unmoving object. No. He ran at the stove, ready to fight. The stove won that battle. His whole arm was burned." Regina was warmed by the memory. _He was such a big baby! Tink brought soup over from Granny's especially for him. He was laid up on my guest bed the entire day while I waited on him hand and foot. The beautiful fool!_

"Robin! Were you hurt?!" Marian became alarmed by the story of her archer getting hurt and checked over him, as if he had just gotten burned.

"Marian, this happened weeks ago! It was only a light burn. I was in the capable hands of Regina – and Tink. I was fine then and am fine now. Nothing to worry about." Robin gave his concerned wife a comforting touch on the shoulder.

"Yes, Maid Marian. Regina would never let Robin be hurt. She took good care of him on numerous occasions when he was injured – both in the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke." Tink informed Marian with an innocent, wide-eyed expression.

 _I don't know what I'd have done if she hadn't healed me all the many times in the Enchanted Forest after the flying monkey attacks. Even here in this world… Nevermind Emma Swan. This woman is the real Savior._ Robin was lost in starry-eyed thoughts.

 _What is she doing? Letting the wife know about my presence in Robin's life will only convince her that she needs to distance Robin from me!_ Regina winced.

Marian was shocked at the tidbits of information that were streaming in. _REGINA?! Regina cared for MY Robin on many occasions? Regina this… Regina that… Am I truly to believe this monster has reformed into a goddess of all things pure and good?! And just WHAT was Robin doing sleeping here? Why did he spend the night on her couch? How many times did he sleep in HER home? How close are they?!_

 _Score! Tink's on a roll. Marian needs to know that my mom can take care of Robin and Ro just as well – if not better – than she ever could! You go, Tink!_ Henry internally cheered.

The now excited boy plunged ahead with his operation. "Robin?"

Everyone snapped out of the deluge of whirring minds.

"Yes, my boy?"

 _That woman's son is not YOUR boy, Robin! What about our son? What about Roland?_ Marian fanned herself; her insides burning seemed to be affecting her body temperature.

"Robin, I was wondering why you haven't been around the last couple weeks? We haven't had archery lessons in a while. I haven't even talked to you at the diner recently." Henry tugged on Robin's heartstrings.

"Sorry, Henry. I've just been a bit busy with settling in Marian and dealing with the Merry Men. I'm sure we can get your archery lessons back on track. In the meantime, have you been practicing with your bow?"

"Definitely! I've been trying to hit the tree every day after school! Don't worry, Mom. It's not your apple tree that I've been targeting. I think I'm improving, but I need help with how to grasp the bow. The one you gave me is bigger than the practice set I had been using. Please, Robin, come over soon! I've missed you." Henry begged sweetly.

 _Keep at that puppy-like pouting, Henry. With your persistence, Robin is sure to fold. Operation Great Lie might turn out to be a success,_ Tink thought.

"I'll see what I can do. How about next week?"

Henry wanted his mom happy and that wasn't going to happen with the proposed timeline. "Can't we do it a little sooner? It's weird not having you home. I know Mom's missed you."

Tink could have slammed her head on the table when she heard the bold reply from her operational partner. _You do NOT expose the queen's feelings and get away with it. Proceed carefully!_

Marian pondered the 'home' comment. _Did my husband live with the harlot who murdered me?!_

Regina breathed in sharply. "Henry! Don't pressure Robin!"

"It's fine, Regina. I truly enjoy his company – and yours. Okay, Henry. How about we practice tomorrow?" Robin's almost fatherly care toward Henry was replaced by a smug look of pride pointed at Her Majesty. "Milady, I am delighted to hear that you've missed me."

"In your dreams, Thief!" Regina scoffed. "Little boys truly do know how to tell tall tales." The embarrassed brunette sent a chastising glare her son's way.

"That they do, milady. But our little boys are quite smart. Young Henry knows his mother. I think you missed me a lot." The devilish gleam in Robin's eyes was reminiscent of those adventurous days they spent in the Enchanted Forest sparring and teasing each other.

Marian refused to sit silently through another round of mating rituals. " _I_ missed you all those days she held me prisoner in the dungeon!"

"Marian!" Robin exclaimed. The accusatory outburst was completely out of character for his usually docile wife. "You know that Regina is sorry for what she did and who she was in those days. It will never make up for what has happened and the time we lost, but we must move on. I did, however, miss you then as well."

Her husband's gentle rebuke seemed to pacify the maiden.

"AHHHH!"

The tentative peace was disrupted. Robin leaped out of his chair, his pants soaked. He dabbed in vain at the drenched legwear with a napkin. Upon further examination, one could see Tink's water glass overturned and rolled emptily on the table.

"I am _so_ sorry, Robin. How clumsy of me! You must get out of those pants. Regina, you have some of Robin's clothes that he can wear, correct?" Tink spun to address the hostess.

 _What is Tink playing at?_ After having heard Henry's call with the blonde pixie and listening to the mercurial dinner conversation, Regina was convinced that Tink was one step ahead of the rest of the people present. "Yes, Robin. I still have some of your apparel in my guest room closet. You can run up and find something to change into, if you like."

Robin nodded and quickly headed to get out of his ruined attire.

Once he was gone, Regina attempted to salvage her wrecked dinner party. "Again, Marian. I am sorry. I have changed and will not bring harm to you or your family ever again." She murmured softly. "I would never lay a hand on Robin or your sweet little boy."

 _Yes, Your Majesty. He is MY child. They are both MINE. Robin's clothes will soon be out of your closet, and both my son and husband will soon be out of your_ _life!_ Marian was not about to roll over for some meek apology. _The Evil Queen wanted blood. And so she will get blood!_

"Just like you have never hurt your own son? Oh, I heard about the apple tart affair from the Savior and Snow White! I never want my son subjected to eternal sleep or your living, breathing brand of poison!"

"Sorry, Regina! I never meant-" Emma's new apology was shut down with the laser-like, penetrating anger radiating from the queen's dark eyes.

Marian's tongue-lashing triggered Roland. He began sobbing violently. The boy had lost his mother at a very young age and was unaccustomed to having a mother. For years, it was just he, his papa, and the Merry Men. Then, Gina came into their lives. She gave him Mr. Monkey. She fed him treats and ate ice cream with him. She read him bedtime stories and kissed him on the forehead. She gave him the warmest hugs imaginable. His papa had always told him about his brave, beautiful mother – but that was but stories to the young tike. All he knew was that two weeks ago his mother suddenly appeared. That's when Gina stopped spending time with him. Papa pushed him to be happy and excited for his mother's return. He tried, even though he missed Gina. But now his mother had yelled at Gina.

"Stop, Mother! Stop! Don't shout at Gina! She is good. She's nice to me!"

Roland ran over to his Gina. "Gina, help!" He cried and settled into her arms. Madame Mayor put down any coldness or professionalism and hugged the boy. Now, she was a mother. She picked up young Roland and set him upon her lap, all the while soothingly rubbing his back and whispering hushes and loving words in his ears.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Regina could not make out the undistinguishable syllables whimpered out amidst the heavy bawling.

The crying turned into sniffles, and Roland raised his face to look at Regina. "Would you be my mama?"

"Oh, darling…" Regina was at a loss for words. _I would love nothing more than to be your mama. To be married to your papa. To tuck you in every night and keep you safe from every scary thing._ But she knew she couldn't. She knew what she had to say.

"Darling, you already have a mother. Your mama loves you and is there for you. I am Henry's mother. But I will always care for you and protect you."

"Never again!" Marian launched herself out of her seat and rounded the table to reach her child and the former Evil Queen. "You will not care for my child! You will not go anywhere near my child! My child! HE IS MINE! He is not yours! Robin is not yours! Stay out of our lives! You may be the Evil Queen, but I will fight you to the death! Unhand my son, evil witch!"

Marian snatched Roland out of Regina's lap and carried him at a running pace to the entryway.

Robin had just finished descending the stairs dressed in a fresh pair of pants. "Marian, what's going on?"

"We are leaving. NOW!"

Marian and Roland vanished from the mansion with a slammed door marking their exit.

Robin gazed after them in bewilderment. "Apologies, Regina. I am so sorry. I will see you tomorrow for our lesson, Henry. Or perhaps not. See you soon. Farewell." Then he was gone, too.

* * *

"That went well."

"Don't start, Tink. Don't speak. Just keep cleaning dishes."

Regina did not want to have a drawn-out conversation with her blonde friend. She had a splitting headache and a broken heart. Her whole being craved Robin. Her motherly instincts worried after Roland. Her darkness called to the deep want to execute Maid Marian once and for all. With her emotions raging as they were, she did not want to be pressured by the nosey pixie one way or the other. _At least Miss Swan has left. I don't think I could handle battling two infuriating blondes at the moment._

"I'm only stating the facts. It went well."

Regina raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes. She scrunched her nose. She narrowed her eyes. Every piece of Regina that spelled annoyance was put on display. _Oh, really? It went well? Do tell how well it went!_

"I guess I first said that sarcastically. However… It did go well."

The night's hostess did not remember anything of which she could be proud. "Are you inhaling too much pixie dust on your time off-duty? _What_ went well?"

"Tonight. Marian exploded on you. You stayed calm. Roland became upset. Roland doesn't like Marian. The dinner party was a disaster and couldn't have gone more wrong. _Marian_ went wrong! And you ask me what went well… HA!" Tink mentally patted herself on the back and then continued scraping food off a plate.

Regina paused her fluid motion involved in loading the dishwasher and cornered the pixie. "I knew it! You planned this all along!"

"What? Just what do you think I planned, Queen Smarty?"

The suspicious brunette leveled the petite blonde with a glare. "You are much too happy about how this night has gone. You were not distracted with the mess of a dinner or any of the ensuing antics. No. You just listed the carnage as successes and attributed them to Marian. Now that I think of it, your additions to the dinner conversation were particularly provocative. I think you caused this to happen!"

"I am flattered by all the power you claim I have, Regina. Do you really think I could have foreseen – much less, planned – for everything to happen the way it did?!" Tink defended herself vigorously.

"No. You just had prior knowledge of my relationship with Robin. You knew just what colors of the truth to reveal to Marian so that she would blow her top in a seemingly irrational fashion. Admit it."

"I did no such thing."

"I will not argue with you. You did. Very well played, dear. Won't you accept compliments from Her Majesty the former Evil Queen herself? You might as well. I will not harm my best friend. I already robbed you of your wings once. Though I am a bit miffed at your upending of my peaceable gathering, I do secretly feel somewhat amused at your hijinks." Regina released a wicked smirk.

"Fine. I admit some culpability. In my defense, I did stop Emma from blasting you to kingdom come at your own table!" Tink retorted lightly.

"That you did. As I often say to Miss Swan and her Charming posse, thank you, but no, thank you. I would show my gratitude and then chew you out, but I'd rather retire to my bedchambers. You can see yourself out."

The regal hostess of the year drained the sink, closed the dishwasher, and strode out of the kitchen and in the direction of her master suite.

When Tink had nearly reached the front door, she heard the typical foreboding tone from her favorite queen that she had grown to love.

"We will talk about Henry and his operation tomorrow. Good night!"

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

\- _Things pick up - more action, drama, angst, flashbacks_

 _\- Regina meets a dark stranger_


	6. Freedom and Loneliness

Chapter 6: Freedom and Loneliness

* * *

 _I'm right. My cider is the best ever made. Emma's right. This cider definitely packs a strong punch._

Regina reclined in her bed with a tall glass of cider. She wasn't drinking because she was in a self-pitying and wallowing mode of depression. No, she was simply indulging in a drink, while she contemplated her non-existent love life and the wretched state of her pining heart.

 _Gulp._ She threw back another large swallow. The bitter cider burned the back of her throat. She had endured such a long day. She deserved this.

 _You love him. You love him. He is your soul mate. You were destined to be with him. Then why is he married? Why does him being married make it such an obstacle for you? There is divorce, people! But Robin…the honorable man that he is would NEVER even consider for a second divorcing sweet, precious Marian and leaving her out in the cold. Why am I always alone? I must get rid of Marian! That's it! Buck up, Regina! Where did you put your sleeping curses? Cursed apples? Portal mirrors? Why can't I just kidnap the naïve Maid Marian in the dead of night and throw her back into the Enchanted Forest? Or maybe push her through another time portal to the past? But oh! Robin would never forgive you!_

 _Love is such weakness! Happiness is within my grasp but so far away! The distance is completely made up of one ugly wife! I must be strong. I must be smart. How can I get rid of Marian and get what I want? But I love Robin! And he would be miserable if Marian suddenly died again! And what about poor Roland? Let's not forget the fact that those stubborn Locksley men would never forgive me if they knew I had a hand in Marian's disappearance._

 _I must be strong and courageous. Those are part of what makes a GOOD person – not an Evil Queen who plots and murders. The reason why I truly cannot be with Robin is because I love him, and he does not love me. I love him with all my heart, yet I have never told him how I feel. What is wrong with me?!_

 _Well, it's not like anything will be solved at this late hour…_

As she continued to knock back the tangy apple beverage, a light buzz started to overtake her. The spiked cider had a particular gift for inundating the morose woman in her emotions, but it also allowed Regina to easily swing from overwhelming sadness toward happiness – if only temporary. Regina hopped out of her chair. She was no longer okay with wallowing in her defeat. She would not be a victim of life anymore!

 _I make my own happiness!_

* * *

A curious teenage boy squatted in the pitch-black hallway and peered into a dimly lit bedroom. Cloaked in shadows, he sat silently and watched the wondrous sight before him.

 _What is Mom doing?_

The view was astounding. For once in her life, Regina Mills was thoroughly uninhibited.

Henry Mills watched her dance. What a sight! Of course, he had seen Ruby swing her hips occasionally to a tune she'd be stuck humming while serving in the diner. Emma would bop her head in the car and even break out some rusty moves from the nineties if an old jam came on the radio. They just weren't Regina. No one could replace his mother.

Henry hadn't witnessed his mom let loose and dance since before the Curse had broken. From time to time, she had been known to initiate a karaoke and dancing party with her son. They had paraded around the house screaming lyrics and flailing to their horrendous harmonies, later to be floored by their shared infectious laughter that came with the natural flow, launched by their happy high. That had all stopped when Henry had unearthed the truth of his adoption, tracked down Emma Swan, and started distancing himself from the gloomy Madame Mayor. Moments like this reminded Henry just how much he had screwed up. With such vitriol and scorn he had denied the woman who had raised him! Eventually, she had withdrawn from him – like a wounded animal – and had hidden the uninhibited, free parts of her nature. Those lighter elements of Regina Mills, however, were the truth behind the stone walls. Oh, how Henry missed his mom!

So that's why he contented himself with peeking around the corner and acting as a silent spectator in his own home. By all rights, he should have been able to join in the dance session. He should have been the one to cheer up his mother. Those flashes of speculation, however, belonged to days in the past. A time before he had revoked his son-ship and refused his love.

The guilt tore at him. On the outside, he tried to pretend everything was back to normal, especially when he spent time at the mansion. He did everything in his power to show appreciation and love for his brunette mother. Operation Great Lie consumed his every waking thought. He wanted happiness and love and some peace for his mom. On the inside, however, he did penance for his crimes. The regret he felt for inflicting so much hurt on his already damaged mother caused him to feel vastly unworthy of spending even a moment of fun with his mom. He would fight for his mother – but at a distance. He paid the Piper but still desperately longed to dance to the music. As it was, young Henry bided his time as a student of life – an onlooker – trying with each new day to better himself and bring equilibrium back to his relationship with his mother.

While Henry's emotional and psychological upheaval twisted his guts, the object of his contemplations saw not him, heard not a sound, and tried not to think about Robin or care.

Cher's "I Walk Alone" blasted from the speakers in the corner of the room. Ever since the song was first released, Regina had valued the anthem and its promotion of independence. Regina desperately clung onto her independence, self-reliance, strength, and freedom, for they were the assurances that she was no longer the victim to the whims of others – her mother, Leopold, Rumpelstiltskin, or anyone else. The irony! Now Regina hated that independence – or rather, she hated the loneliness.

The eventful happenings of the night culminated in a monstrous headache. The depressing silence of the massive mansion was suffocating. Not to mention the cider, which was wreaking havoc on her insides. All she wanted at that moment was for Robin's comforting arms to be wrapped around her. His body heat reminding her of his protection and caring. His whispered words to reassure her. But he was not there. He would never be there.

 _So I dance._

She just wanted to be free from all the cares of the day. All the worries were shaken off.

The bass behind the beat thrummed and throbbed and matched her heartbeat. She spun faster and faster and faster and faster and faster…

Until every bit of the present blurred into the past.

* * *

" _Come along, Your Majesty. We must celebrate the Wicked Witch's defeat!" Robin exclaimed._

" _Isn't that what we're already doing?" asked Regina. Her slight confusion was overshadowed by her sly, cat-like smirk. She laughed with such ease._

" _This is most certainly NOT what I call a celebration." Robin gave a cursory glance at the busy diner. There were streamers, balloons, cake, ice cream, and plenty of townspeople to join the party, but it was not the makings of a special celebration – one that befit a queen._

" _What do you have in mind?"_

" _You'll just have to wait and see."_

 _Robin outstretched a hand to the beautiful woman before him. She accepted, and he led her out of the diner and into the cool of the dark night._

" _Where are you taking me?" Regina asked breathlessly. They had been walking for fifteen minutes, and now they were trekking through the woods on the outskirts of Storybrooke._

" _Hush, Milady. Stop trying to spoil your surprise! It's just a bit further," Robin informed her. He momentarily turned his attention to Regina and took her hand in his. Then he proceeded onward._

 _Although Regina followed his lead and continued on the long march, her insides had come to a standstill. What Robin may have detected to be fatigue in her voice was not the result of a hard day, battling the Wicked Witch, or even the strenuous hike to this mystery celebration. It was Robin himself who had forcefully stolen the air from her lungs, robbed her of her senses, and catapulted her heart to beat in a frenzy._

 _That awe and wonder never left her that entire night. In a picturesque scene out of the movies, Robin had brought Regina to a picnic in the clearing. Strings of lights dimly lit that special spot in the woods. Tinkerbell's doing, no doubt! A full spread of food reminiscent of their homeland was laid out to be savored. There was even a gargantuan bouquet of wildflowers, which Roland had helped procure._

" _I cannot believe you did this for me, Robin! I can't think of a moment in my life that was so wonderful!" Barring Henry's adoption, Regina had never been made to feel this special by another human being._

 _The effort that must've gone into this private celebration was enough to knock even a queen off her feet, but then the outlaw spoke._

" _I think this a moment we will always remember, Milady. I may not believe much in magic, but perhaps Fate brought both of us to here and now. I believe I have waited a lifetime to share this moment with you."_

* * *

Regina jerked upward in her bed. She had gotten so peaceful, if only bodily, while she had been in her trance-like state of reminiscence. Then her phone rang.

"Regina-"

"Stop right there, Miss Swan! What are you thinking calling me at this time of night? Especially after you have already forced your way into my home, announced my private life to every human, creature, and animal in the vicinity, and declared yourself my dinner guest - all in one evening, no less!"

Emma held her breath. _Now is not the moment to defend myself. I must remain calm. There are more important things to deal with than Regina's bark._

"Listen, Regina. I get that we are not on good terms, but that'll just have to wait. This isn't a personal call. It's an emergency!"

The word 'emergency' sent the ever calm and collected mayor into a panic.

"Henry! Is my baby all right?! What am I saying? He is here in his own bed. He's fine. He is here, right? Right?! Miss Swan, do you know something? Did he sneak out? Is he hurt?! Did he-"

"Woah! Just here me out! I said it is _not_ a personal matter - meaning it isn't about Henry."

The tensed brunette mother sunk back into her couch with a sigh of relief. She replaced her warrior mama bear lens with one of an attentive leader and listened intently. "Proceed."

"Okay. Get ready. So there's a stranger in town."

Regina's mind booted into overdrive. _Stranger in town? Who could it be?_ Villain, hero, long-lost relative... A newcomer to Storybrooke could only be trouble. The suspicious woman thought of all the past visitors to the town. August rode into town and meddled with her Curse. Emma broke the Curse and tried to keep her away from Henry. Regina's mother had destroyed Regina's fragile efforts at redemption. Greg and Tamara were an abomination of the past she simply refused to think or speak about. Regina concluded that she must temporarily suspend her speculation and get some concrete information.

"Just _whom_ are we dealing with?" Regina demanded. Her patience was worn thin, and this _stranger_ business was no laughing matter.

"That's why I called. I honestly have no idea. I think what little of this situation there is to understand would be better explained in person. Could you please come to the Sheriff Station ASAP?!"

Quite frankly, Emma had no idea what to do with this mystery person who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Sure, she had dealt with plenty of creeps and felons in her days as a bail bondsperson. The problem was that this stranger had done nothing wrong. She didn't know if her charge was a danger or not because of their unconscious state. She didn't know if this person was evil or if they had magic. The uncertainty prevented her from making an arrest.

"What you're saying is that the beloved and all-powerful Savior needs me, the former Evil Queen, to help her save the day? Is that it?" Regina's annoyance was being delivered loud and clear over the sound waves, and the blonde Sheriff could visualize the belittling eyebrow raise that she was sure accompanied the sarcastic words.

"Yes, Madame Mayor. Now drag your butt out of bed, and get over here!"

 _Click._

Emma Swan had hung up on her! The nerve of that woman!

As miffed as Regina was, she dragged herself from her comfortable lounging position and stood. She sprinted as quietly as a cat down the hallway toward Henry's room. She eased the door open slowly to avoid any loud creaks. Checking in on her son, she found him to be slumbering peacefully. Regina looked on lovingly at her son with adoration. Bending down, she kissed her Little Prince on the forehead and brushed a hand through his mop of brown, unruly hair. Finally making sure to pull the fallen comforter up around his shoulders, she exited the room.

Regina made her way stealthily down the stairs. She grabbed a jacket from the coat closet and her purse from the couch. After quickly shooting off a text to Tink asking her to come over so that Henry would not be alone in the mansion, Regina finally headed outside.

Once inside of her Mercedes, she placed the keys in the ignition. The soft purr of the engine gave her pause. Just one moment of peace was all she needed to ground her once again in the moment with quiet steadfastness.

* * *

Emma and David sat waiting at their desks. A tedious silence engulfed the room. Until Regina arrived, they would do nothing but wait and unproductively wonder. The two Charmings peered into the open jail cell. Instead of a drunk Leroy or one of the hooligan Lost Boys, there lie the stranger.

The blonde Sheriff was still trying to process this epic evening. Only an hour ago, she had been meandering down the town's roads, driving in her bug on night patrol. The oldies station on the radio had been tuned up to play melancholy love songs for the past hour, and Emma was bogged down by extreme drowsiness. With her wandering mind and the soothing effects of the sob songs, she almost missed the disturbing sight ahead of her. Caught in the bright beams of her car, there lay a man with an arrow stabbed through his stomach!

Any attempts at recollection were jarringly brought to a halt by the clattering sounds of Regina's stilettos, sounding off a warning for her approach. Appearing in the doorway in a sharp-looking grey overcoat and her lethal heels, the Mayor cast a menacing shadow. Emma was not threatened. Having been on the receiving end of the brunette's threats and punches, Emma read only concern and preparation. The narrowed eyes and deep lines that pitted her face indicated something troublesome and reassuring – Regina Mills was gearing up for a battle. If the Queen was readying herself, the Sheriff felt confident to stand alongside such a seasoned warrior. On the other hand, if the former Evil Queen was worried, then no one was safe.

Regina strode with her usual haughty gait but at a much brisker pace, propelled by the urgency of the hour. The Charmings stood. Instead of approaching them, she completely brushed past them, made her way toward the cells, and walked in.

She peered down at the stranger. She swept over his body from top to bottom with her usual critical eye, not allowing a single detail to go unnoticed. The stranger was a handsome man. Maybe that wasn't the right word. He could be considered tall, dark, and handsome, but he certainly wasn't David – not the pretty-boy type. He was more Robin – but still, he wasn't. The stranger did possess a similar build to Robin's. His muscles were greatly apparent, as his form strained against the thin tunic under his cloak. He was a brutish-looking man with blackish-brown hair, sharp facial features, and a chiseled jaw. Lastly, the stranger's face was marred by a nasty scar that cut across his face from his right eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek.

Every feature Regina read spoke to her: _this man is danger._ The most peculiar thing was that she had the overwhelming urge to ignore the sense of foreboding. This man, even asleep, called to her. She wanted to run her hands through his dark hair. Trace his jagged scar. Look into the inevitable stormy eyes he would have when awake. What stopped her was the arrow that skewered his middle. Back to the issue at hand! What was going on with her?!

Not even bothering turning around, she assessed, "Does one of you two idiots want to tell me what happened?"

"Regina," David reprimanded her in a stern but low tone.

"Sorry. That was aimed at your daughter," muttered Regina under her breath. She extended her apology to David with softened eyed but then shot a glare to Emma. "Who is this man? I don't recognize him."

"The stranger." After receiving an intensified look of hate, Emma amended, "Seriously, that's all we know."

"You really can't do anything correct. Have you taken any measures to identify him?" Since the Sheriff didn't provide any substantial answers, Regina turned to face Deputy Nolan.

"Unfortunately not. As you might've guessed from his clothing, our John Doe seems to be from the Enchanted Forest – or at least still living in that manner. He had no form of identification when we picked him up. In fact, he had no personal belongings on his person."

"Great!" The exasperated mayor shook tired head and rubbed at her temples. She was still feeling the effects of the cider on the brain, and the makings of a hangover and headache were forming quickly. "Can someone tell me what happened?"

"I guess I'll just start from the beginning." Emma cleared her throat. "I was patrolling the town limits – you know, out by the forest and the old farmhouse. That's when I saw this man. He was lying facedown on the side of the road with that arrow shot right through him. I rushed over to him and tried to talk to him. He didn't respond to me, but he was coherent and awake at the time."

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital immediately?" Regina snapped.

"I thought you'd want the first crack at him, Your Majesty. After all, I'm sure you've removed an arrow or two in your time. I know you can heal the damage of the wound if it's not too serious. Most importantly, if he's a true threat to the town, I knew you'd want to have control over the situation and not allow Whale to go near him."

 _I have to give Miss Swan some credit – minimal though it may be. She does know how to do some things correctly._

"Anything else to add to the story?"

After a beat of silence and two negative shakes of the head, Regina received a 'No'.

"Okay. Let's get to work."

Once again entering the small jail cell, the imperious woman stood over the stranger. Taking one deep breath to ground herself, she grasped the arrow and yanked it firmly. The offending stick came cleanly out of the man's stomach. The remaining sight was a bloody mess. One flick of magic cleaned the wound and sealed it up.

Whirling around to face the Charmings, Regina smirked triumphantly. "I replaced Victor Whale's services and clotted and fixed an injury in less than a minute. It looks my job is done here. Call me when he wakes up."

"You might've spoken too soon." Emma stopped the mayor just as she was anticipating her ride home and her comfortable, plush bed.

Behind her, the stranger was rising slowly from the bed. While Emma and David gasped and stood in frozen wonder, Regina rushed to the man's side.

Looking up at her, his gaze found her hers. His stormy gray eyes pierced her soul, as he muttered, "I've been waiting a lifetime to see you." Then he collapsed. He was once again ushered to the infinitely black abyss of unconsciousness.


End file.
